yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Anti-Meta Chaos
Summary This deck is basically a Chaos deck with Anti-Meta cards which can disrupt your opponent's strategies, such as "Thunder King Rai-Oh" and "Doomcaliber Knight" to force your opponent into an artificial late-game state. You can take advantage of the large amounts of LIGHT and DARK monsters in your graveyard with cards like "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning", "Chaos Sorcerer", and "Dark Armed Dragon". Strengths and Chaos Combos Unlike an normal Anti-Meta deck, Chaos allows your strategy to be played going second. Meaning cards like "Cyber Dragon" can Contact Fusion away your opponent's monster(s) while putting a LIGHT Monster in your Graveyard and a large DARK monster on your side of the field. Going second also gives you the opportunity to play your Chaos Monsters ruthlessly against an opponent's established board. This deck can push major battle damage with a single battle phase unlike normal Anti-Meta, putting pressure on your opponent to play more recklessly against your stun. Because of the use of LIGHT and DARK "Hand Traps" in the deck, this allows you to stun your opponent without putting too may cards in your Spell/Trap Card that will be destroyed, and this allows your to play Chaos Monsters even easier. "Galaxy Worm" Summoning another copy from your deck to make "The Phantom Knights of Break Sword" can destroy an opponent's card, then you can summon "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" or "Chaos Sorcerer" to banish a monster on your opponent's field. "Tour Guide From the Underworld" summoning "Sangan" to make Break Sword can set up for "Dark Armed Dragon" instead. "Aleister the Invoker" could work well with this playstyle of deck, as "Invoked Mechaba" is a fantastic stun choice as well as allowing you to play cards such as "Silent Magician" and "Spellbook of Knowledge". Since it is also a DARK, if you have an "Invocation" in your Graveyard with an Aleister, you can banish your Aleister for a Chaos play and return it to your hand with Invocation. Instant Fusion works well with this deck, access to cards like "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", "Panzer Dragon" and others can give you access to a toolbox of monsters. Panzer Dragon with Cyber Dragon can also make "Cyber Dragon Infinity" with "Cyber Dragon Nova" to stun your opponent with negations. Weaknesses Similar to most Anti-Meta decks, this deck suffers from consistency issues constantly. So having cards like "Upstart Goblin", "Pot of Duality", "Pot of Desires", and even "Into the Void", "Dark World Dealings" and "Hand Destruction" can reduce the chance of opening a sub-optimal hand. Also similar to normal Anti-Meta decks, the deck does not have a lot of ways to gather advantage over time. So playing proactive cards like "Tour Guide From the Underworld" and "Pot of Desires" with "Necroface" or other cards that offer other cards when played can help keep you in the game longer. Anti-Meta decks such as this also suffer from having too many monsters that have to be Normal Summoned to be used. So playing "Hand Traps" like "Effect Veiler", "D.D. Crow", "Tragoedia", or other similar monsters can offer plays and responses that do not need to be Normal Summoned, and also, they can fill your graveyard with LIGHT and DARK monsters you will need later for Chaos Monsters. These decks also can suffer from not having a large amount of recursion, so playing cards like "Tour Guide From the Underworld" for "Leviair the Sea Dragon" or "Dimensional Alchemist" can return Banished cards to your possession. "Call of the Haunted", "Back to the Front", and "Soul Charge" can also help with this weakness by Summoning back your Stun Monsters and keeping control of the game. Unlike other Anti-Meta Decks, this is one of the few that cannot work will with "Card of Demise", as Chaos Monsters are best left in your hand until you need them. Aggressive Decks that can push a lot of damage quickly also will pose a threat to you if you are not well established. So remember to have true defense within the deck as well as ways to make sure you can slow your opponent down.Category:Deck Type